Backstage
by Sano Ketsueki
Summary: Naruto is a popular TV show. The cast on screen are loved by all sorts of people, but how they act behind camera is completely different. Naruto is a selfish prick. Sasuke is nice? Sakura is a punk. Shino is a player. Hinita is a slut! Kiba is shy. Ino is a pushover. Shikimaru is arrogant. Chouji is an exercise freak...and more! This cast is a ticking drama bomb waiting to explode!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Doing this only once. I do not own anything Naruto-related!**

**Prologue**

Naruto looked up at the Hokage Mountain, specifically the Fourth Hokage, and fisted his hand in the air. He thought '_watch me…_' as he imagined the many skills he would learn during his travel with Jiraiya. Said man shouted for him to hurry along, and with a wide grin, the blonde turned to join his teacher for the next two years as they headed for the gates of Konoha. He knew it was going to be tough, but the results would be worth it. So, as he began to leave the Leaf Village, the home he will forever protect, he silently said to himself:

_I can do this._

"CUT!" someone suddenly shouted, "That's a wrap everyone!"

A sort of whirling noise filled the air as cameras were pulled back from the scene. Spotlights shut off, and the headlights from above turned on. Orders then filled the air, demanding that this place gets cleaned quickly, so that everyone can go home for the day. There were few responses, and soon, dozens of people began to run across and around Naruto and Jiraiya. One in particular, a Runner on the set, stopped before the two, and offered water bottles.

"Just give them to the old man," Naruto sneered before he walked past the Runner and off the set as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit, "_Finally_ this shit is over and I can get out of this _stupid outfit_."

"Before all of the actors and actresses head off to change, can you all come here for a moment?" a man asked aloud.

Ticked off that he had to put changing his clothes on hold, Naruto turned to the right where the director stood in front of the set. Ever so slowly, the cast of the popular TV show "Naruto" began to surround him. A handful of them seemed aggravated for this random meeting like Naruto, while the rest didn't really seem to care.

With a huff, Naruto pushed many of his co-workers aside so that he could reach the front and stand right before the director. "Yes, Director-san?"

Masashi Kishimoto gave a wide smile as he looked upon his cast. "I would just like to congratulate you all in your hard work for the last few years in creating this show. I'm a bit shocked at how popular "Naruto" has become, but it is thanks to all of your great acting, as well as the production crew that has made my dream come true."

"It's more because _I_ was in the show, did it become so popular from the very beginning," the actor that plays the character 'Shikimaru' retorted with a grin, "So you're very welcome, Kishimoto-san."

A lot of the other casts members glared at the actor's arrogance, but the redhead known as 'Gaara' only smirked as he said, "_Sure, Shikimaru_, whatever helps you sleep better at night."

This caused laughter to rip through the group, which Shikimaru did not join in. It was one thing to laugh at others, but to laugh at _him_? He opened his mouth, about to insult the other man, before another actor spoke up.

"Can we hurry this along?" the one known as the character 'Shino' deadpanned, raising a hand to ruffle the back of his black hair, "I have a date to get to in about two and a half hours."

"It's the same for me," the actress that played 'Hinata' added with an aggravated sigh, "So let's speed this up."

"Everyone, please be quiet," 'Sasuke' said with a displeased frown, "You all interrupted Kishimoto-san, and that's rather rude."

"Oh, shut the hell up," 'Hinata' snapped, throwing the raven haired actor with an annoyed glare.

"H-Hey, that w-wasn't necessary!" the blonde actress who played 'Ino' shouted, her voice wavering as she came to her co-worker's defense. Or, at least, she _tried_ to.

"Shut up, Barbie, and go get my water," 'Hinata' sneered. 'Ino' bit her lower lip, but did as she was told, and walked away from the group.

"Hey, has anyone seen 'Sakura?'" 'Chouji' questioned as he took a sip from his bottle of protein shake.

"I saw her head over to the dressing rooms after her scene was done," a teenage boy, or 'Neji', answered nonchalantly. He stood beside 'Shikimaru' with his shoulders slightly slouched forward and his hands in the pockets of his short pants.

"Great, so when she comes back, she's going to be all 'Emo' and shit," 'Naruto' mumbled with a roll of his eyes, "She's seriously going to kill my mood."

"She's probably cutting herself or something," 'Shikimaru' snorted, "How did a girl like _her_ end up working with someone like _me_?"

"Do you guys seriously have nothing better to do with your worthless lives that you wonder how others live theirs?"

Everyone turned to see 'Sakura' standing at the back of the crowd. Already changed out of the red dress she had to wear for her character, she was now dressed in black cargo pants and a blood red tank top. Over said tank top, she wore a small leather black jacket that stopped at her elbows, adorning fingerless gloves, and two chains that looped from the front of her pants to the back on both sides. Her short pink hair was also replaced by long black hair, and with her emerald eyes, she glared at both 'Naruto' and 'Shikimaru', who were glaring back.

The two males opened their mouths, about to say something, when Masashi spoke up, bring all conversations—or arguments—to a halt. "Alright, everyone, thank you for your work; since we won't be seeing each other again for the next two years until we start _Naruto Shippuden_, this is a goodbye until then."

"Thank you, Kishimoto-san, it was an honor to work with you! We cannot wait for the next segment," everyone chorused before they dispersed. Most went to the dressing rooms, while the rest left, having already changed or was just leaving in their work clothes.

"They sure are a lively bunch," Masashi's assistant commented as he walked to stand beside his boss.

"They sure are…" he replied absently, "I wonder if any of them will change by the time we work again."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Present—Two Years Later

It was late into the afternoon when a sleek, black car pulled into the driveway of a large crème painted house. It was four stories tall with several medium to large windows facing forward, and was wide with three garages. Inside the luxurious car, a young boy nearing the age of eighteen let out a sigh before getting out. He was fairly tall, dressed in a white dress shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black slacks with leathered black shoes. To complete his outfit, a pair of dark blue sunglasses was perched on his nose, which he removed and slipped to hang on the collar of his shirt, revealing a pair of onyx colored eyes. At first, they blinked, adjusting to the change of lighting, and then looked over the house. A house the boy lived in for a time two years prior.

_Maybe things will be better this time…_

With that thought in mind, he ran a hand through his straight, black locks that grazed his shoulders, and promptly closed the car's door shut. Sliding his right hand into his pocket, he walked up to the house's front porch, and with one last dejected sigh, moved to open the large wooden door that loomed a foot or two over him. Before he could even touch the brass knob though, the door was swung open to reveal an angry girl already at the age of eighteen.

She was in a blood red halter top with a pair of black jeans and flats. Looped around her waist was a silver studded belt, and worn on her left wrist was three or four silver, thin bracelets. Her hair was long and black, stopping a few inches below her shoulders, and with annoyed, emerald colored eyes, she glared at him.

"You're late," she dully stated, propping her right hand onto her hip as her left hand was holding the door open. "You were supposed to be here yesterday."

"Sorry," he muttered with a slight tilt of his head, "I had to—"

"Look, I don't really care," she cut in before releasing the door, and spun around to walk deeper into the house. The boy entered, making sure to close the door first before moving to join the girl as she made her way down a hallway that led into a large room. The walls were painted a similar crème color to the outside the house, but was a shade darker, and had several paintings hanging upon it. Small tables made of dark oak were also pushed up against the walls, bearing vases of flowers and figurines of some kind. Neither of the couple wasted their time to look at them as they walked across the dark blue plush carpet, and over to the spiral staircase in the middle of the room.

They quickly made their way up, coming to a halt on the second floor for the girl to shout, "Naruto, you better hurry up! We're leaving in twenty!" Her voice echoed throughout the long hallway that had walls painted a light blue with a tint of orange, and maroon colored carpet.

"Fucking shut up, Sakura! I already know!" another boy yelled as he came into view, having slammed a door open as he stepped out of a room on the right end of the hallway. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. His blonde hair was brushed down, and although it was considered short, it was still long enough to partially cover his blue eyes that were burning with anger as they glared at the black haired girl. They then redirected to the raven haired boy, and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh, so you're finally here, Sasuke?" he questioned, placing his hands on his waist. "It's about damn time. I was about to kill this girl," he nodded his head toward Sakura.

She snorted, "Please, _I_ was about to kill _you_. You don't have the balls, or the muscle for that matter, to kill me."

His eyes narrowed. "You're pushing it, freak."

"And you're already near the edge, bastard," she hissed.

"Come on you guys," Sasuke quickly put in, cutting Naruto off from whatever the male was about to say. "We don't have much time."

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes before stepping back into his room, shutting his door with a loud bang.

Sakura huffed in annoyance before looking over her shoulder at Sasuke, eyes burning with fury. "Next time, Sasuke, mind your own damn business."

"…yeah…sorry…" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes, but continued her way up the stairs with him following. She got off on the third floor, where the walls were a pinkish red color, and the floor a dark red with a black diamond design. Sasuke said nothing after her departure, and only continued his way up to the fourth and last floor, where the walls were a sky blue, and the floor was covered with white carpeting. With a tired sigh, he went down the left side of the hallway, and entered a room three doors down on the right. There, he saw a long plastic bag probably containing the outfit he had to wear for the night.

_Looks like things didn't change at all…_

A loud yell of some accusation came from below, followed by a scream of denial.

_Yeah, nothing definitely changed._

* * *

"_And we're live! In five…four…three…two…"_

_ One…!_

"Hello, everyone!" A man said aloud as he walked onto the wooden stage, and in front of the camera. He was a tall man, wearing a grey suit with a black tie. His skin was fairly pale, and hair that was long and white was pulled back into a single ponytail. A large smile was on his face as he held his arms out, standing before the audience.

"How are you all?" he called out to the large, live audience seated before him, and at the camera for the viewers at home. The audience answered by cheering for the man, and the cameras scanned over them before returning to the host. He gave a nod, satisfied by the response, before he walked over to a single white leathered chair, facing diagonally toward the crowd. Right beside it, facing straightforward was a white leathered couch that could seat three people, and beside that—facing the opposite of the host's seat—was another single white leathered chair. The three pieces of furniture created a half circle around a low, dark wooden table that had a basket of flowers in the center of it.

After taking a seat, the white haired man raised a hand, waiting for the audience to go quiet. Once that was done, he smirked directly into the center camera in front of the stage. "Today, we have three special guests for the—"

"Wait, Kimimaro, don't start without me!" a young woman shouted as she appeared on the opposite side of the stage from the man. The audience both laughed and cheered at her appearance, and the woman smiled and waved at them in return. She had long, reddish pink hair that was in curls, and dark brown eyes. Her skin, unlike her co-worker, was a nice tan, contrasting nicely against the red dress that hugged her body. It was low cut, held up by two thick straps, and reached an inch below her knees. The outfit was completed with black flats.

"Tayuya, I was wondering where you were," Kimimaro commented with a small smile, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sorry, sorry, there was just a little _problem_ I had to deal with," she replied, and Kimimaro caught how her smile seemed to widen a bit more with the word 'problem'. Inwardly, he groaned, but on the outside, he questioned if she handled it. "Of course!" she answered easily, taking her seat across from the white haired man, "Have a little more faith in your partner!"

"It's because _you're_ my partner, Tayuya, that I have no faith," Kimimaro coolly replied. This caused laughter to spread through the audience, as it was a regular thing for the two talk show hosts of _The Tayu-Kimi Show_ to tease each other. Tayuya pouted in response, but then directed her attention to the audience.

"_Anyways_, before I had interrupted lovely Kimimaro over here," she motioned her hand toward said man, who frowned, causing a few chuckles to escape the crowd. "He was introducing our special three guests, and you all know them _very well_."

Kimimaro then continued to speak for her, standing up from his chair, "You all love them, a lot of you worship them, and I _know_ some of you are wearing their underwear—"

More laughter from the audience.

"—here they are! Team Seven from _Naruto_!"

The audience immediately began to scream and cheer as a majority of them stood up from their seats. Then, believe it or not, they seemed to get louder upon seeing three familiar figures from TV walking up onto the stage from the left, where Tayuya had come from. The first to appear was a tall young man with tan colored skin. He had long, spiky blonde hair that went in all directions, bright sky blue eyes, and on each cheek were three whisker-like marks. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit (more black than orange though) with blue sandals, and tied around his forehead was his hitai-ate with the insignia of Konoha.

Behind him was a young woman with short pink hair that stopped right above her shoulders, and emerald colored eyes. On her peach colored body, she wore a sleeveless dark red top that had a white circle on the back, a pink-cream colored skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath it, and black sandals. She also wore black, fingerless gloves, pink elbow protectors, and tied on top of her head was a red hitai-ate with the insignia of Konoha too.

Following after her was a fair skin man with black hair that had bangs framing his cheeks and spiked in the back, plus onyx colored eyes. He was in a white, long-sleeved shirt that was mostly open in the front, revealing his toned chest and abdomen (this caused a lot of women in the audience to scream even louder), and on the collar of it was a fan—the upper half a red color, the lower half a white color. With it, he wore a pair of dark blue pants that had a blue cloth wrapped around it, reaching from his stomach to his knees, which was held by a tied purple rope that worked as its belt, and black sandals. Unlike his two other companions, he was not wearing a hitai-ate.

_"I love you, Naruto!"_

_ "Sakura, you're so gorgeous!"_

_ "Please marry me, Sasuke!"_

Team Seven from the popular show "Naruto" waved at the audience as they walked to the couch, two of them with wide grins, and the last one smirking. Tayuya, who stood up, went to shake their hands, as well as Kimimaro. The five of them then took their seats: Kimimaro and Tayuya returned to their chairs; Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat on the couch with the blonde sitting closet to the white haired host, Sasuke on the other end, and Sakura in the middle of the two. They all waited until the audience quieted down again, waving, smiling, and smirking (in Sasuke's case) as they did.

"So, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke…" Tayuya began, causing three heads to turn toward her, "What's with the…_unique_ clothing?"

"Well, we decided to give a little sneak peek to how the characters in 'Naruto' changed," Sakura answered with a smile, and before she could say more, Naruto stood up onto his feet.

"Yeah, dattebayo!" he shouted, fisting his hand into the air, "Check out my awesome new clothes!"

The audience cheered.

"Naruto, sit down!" Sakura scolded with a frown.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan! They love me!"

"_Naruto_."

"Eep! Yes, Sakura-chan!" the blonde yelled before taking his seat.

The audience laughed, as well as Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"Well, Naruto, I see that you are still pretty lively than ever," Kimimaro commented.

"That's right, dattebayo!"

"It's good to see you again Kimimaro-san, Tayuya-san," Sakura said with a wide smile as she referred to the two hosts, "It's been a while since we talked. It was fun, while it lasted, when you two were in 'Naruto'."

"Yes, it was fun…" Tayuya said with a smile, but inwardly, she was frowning.

"Yeah, and it was awesome too! The fight scene you did with Shikimaru, Tayuya, and the one you did with bushy brows, Kimimaro, was epic!"

Everyone continued to laugh at Naruto's hyper attitude. From there, the talk show went on just like any others. The hosts would question the two actors and actress about the upcoming _Naruto_ _Shippuden_, in which a majority had gone unanswered. There were times where Naruto began to actually answer the question, but Sakura quickly hit him in the back of his head, scolded him, and then proceeded to say how "everything is a surprise". Beside her, Sasuke rarely said anything, giving only short answers and sometimes gave a simple grunt. The only time he really talked was when Naruto would insult him. Of course, Sasuke being Sasuke, he insulted the blonde back, and so, the two entered an argument where they called each other (appropriate for viewers under thirteen) names. This only caused more laughter to leave the audience.

"Alright, enough of the show," Tayuya said after about forty minutes later, "It's obvious you guys won't give us the information we want…so let's change the topic."

Naruto gave a confused look, "Like what?"

Tayuya smirked, but before she could open her mouth, Kimimaro quickly cut in. "Actually, I have one last question that partially relates to the show."

The redheaded woman pouted a little, but motioned her co-worker to go on.

"I was wondering…Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke…" he gave them a small smile, "Why do you take the name of your characters? I mean…it's understandable that Tayuya and I kept our names, because they are our _actual_ names, but why do you guys do it?"

"Well, uhm…" the blonde haired of the three looked over to the female beside him, "…Sakura-chan, do you know?"

Sakura gave a sigh, shaking her head at Naruto, before focusing on Kimimaro, giving the man a wide smile. "Well, actually, Kimimaro-san, it became a sort of a habit."

"A habit?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Yup," she grinned, nodding her head a little. "See, we've worked together for so long as the characters of Naruto, that at some point, we ended up referring to each other _with_ our character's names." Sakura giggled, "You should have seen Shikimaru's face when Hinata yelled at him, using…well, the name 'Shikimaru'."

"Did you say _Hinata _yelled at Shikimaru?" Tayuya asked, her eyes wide with surprise. "Sweet, shy Hinata _yelled_?"

"Whoops, did I say Hinata?" Sakura laughed, "I meant _Ino_ yelled at Shikimaru. Just like she nags at him on the show, she also nags at him in real life. It's quite amusing."

"Is that so? I feel sorry for him then," Kimimaro said with a soft chuckle.

"If that's the case, then what are your guys' real names?" Tayuya piped up with curiosity, "When Kimimaro and I were on set with you guys—we never actually learned them, and because none of you guys were known _before_ 'Naruto'…well, many of us are just baffled as to what they are."

Sakura pressed a finger against her lips, "That's also a surprise, Tayuya-san."

"Yeah, dattebayo!"

"Hn…"

"I see, well then, enough of this show business stuff!" the female host stated. Her smirk from earlier, before Kimimaro had interrupted, returned. "We want the juicy details now."

"Juicy…details…?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Watcha talking about?"

"I mean…" Tayuya waved her hand in the air, and a Runner came up on stage, gave her a vanilla folder, and then disappeared. Tayuya wasted no time in opening the folder to reveal its contents. "These!"

On the table before them, she slapped down three pictures. A camera closed up on them to show that they were pictures of Hinata walking down the streets, locked arms with some guy. The three cast members of 'Naruto' widened their eyes in surprise. The guy's face was blurred, but the laughing happy face of Hinata caused many questions to pop up. _Who is she with? Is she dating him? Is that her boyfriend?_ _What about Naruto?!_

"Naruto, these pictures were posted on the internet an hour before the show started," Tayuya stated as she sat back, crossing her legs together. The corner of her lips pulled down into a frown as she said, "I'm pretty devastated. Believe it or not, I'm actually a huge NaruHina fan, and I was hoping you guys would get together!"

_"NaruuHina! NaruHina! NaruHina!" _the crowd began to cheer. As soon as they began though, they quickly quieted down when Kimimaro rose a hand up. At the end, however, someone shouted _"NaruSaku!" _before the audience finally went silent, and waited for Naruto's reaction.

"E-Eh? Me and Hinata? Together? As in…dating?" the blonde's face turned red, "I-I don't l-like her like that!"

_"Lies!"_ someone shouted from the crowd.

"Oh, Naruto…" Tayuya shook her head in disbelief, and then wagged a finger in the air at him. "You should really admit your feelings…at least to yourself."

"B-But—"

"Now, now, Tayuya, don't tease the boy so much," Kimimaro said with a smirk, and motioned his hand toward the actors and actress. "Yes, they may be eighteen in reality, but they still have a lot of growing up to do…"

"Oh, Kimimaro, you're such a party-pooper," Tayuya frowned at him, but it was quickly replaced by a wide smile as she directed her attention to Sakura. "So, Sakura, do _you_ know what this is about?"

"Ahh…yes…" the pinkette offered a small smile at the audience, and then at the camera, "The man you see Hinata with is actually her cousin, visiting from another country."

"Cousin, you say…" Tayuya said suspiciously, "And what's the cousin's name?"

"Sorry, but I can't give out that information," Sakura answered fluidly, "You see…" she motioned a hand toward the pictures, "Hinata's cousin is underage, so I can't just say his name on TV."

Kimimaro nodded, "That's understandable…"

"So…you mean there's still a chance that Naruto and Hinata are going to get together?!" Tayuya squealed.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Naruto sputtered.

The audience cheered again, chanting, _"NaruHina! NaruHina! NaruHina!"_

This time, Tayuya was the one to quiet them down as she waved her hand at them to stop it. When they did, she then looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Now that we have the whole 'Hinata' matter settled…what about you and Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Hn…what about us?" Sasuke questioned, onyx eyes narrowed.

"I _mean_…" she paused, going for a dramatic effect, in which Kimimaro rolled his eyes at. "How is your guys' _romantic _relationship?"'

Almost immediately, Sakura's face began to heat up. She kept glancing over at Sasuke, and then down at her hands on her lap. "S-Sasuke-kun and I aren't d-dating, Tayuya-san…"

"Is that so?" the woman gave a wistful sigh, before she grinned at Sakura, "But it'll be matter of time, right?"

Sakura could give no response as her face turned completely red. She squeaked in embarrassment, and quickly moved to cover her face with her hands. Sasuke let out a sigh beside her, rolling his eyes at her reaction, but a smirk did appear on his lips. This caused the audience to begin to cheer again, but this time, it was for Sasuke and Sakura.

_"SasuSaku! SasuSaku! SasuSaku!"_

It took a lot longer for the audience to quiet down this time, and just like when they were cheering for Hinata and Naruto, someone else shouted for a different couple.

_"Forget Sasuke, Sakura! Get with Itachi! ItaSaku!"_

"What!" Naruto shouted, "Why would Sakura-chan get with that…that…" He pointed at Sasuke, "That jerk's older brother!"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun isn't a jerk!" Sakura scolded, face still a bit red, but was much lighter than earlier. The two then began to argue—Naruto complaining about how Sasuke _is_ a jerk, and Sakura stating how "Sasuke-kun is a cooler guy than you'll ever be." This only brought the audience laughing again.

"Speaking of Itachi," Kimimaro said, recapturing the arguing duo and their silent companion's attention, "Will he be making an appearance soon? His part in 'Naruto', though small, caused quite a commotion among the viewers. His character became popular," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "Just like that."

"Can you blame him?" Tayuya said with a sly smile, "He is pretty _fine_."

"Plus," the white haired man continued on as if his partner said nothing, "Many people are _dying_ to see the battle between Sasuke and him." His eyes went to the named boy, who was now smirking.

"Trust me when I say this, Kimimaro-san," he said before looking straight into the camera, "But the fight will not be something to miss."

Squeals and declaration of how amazing Sasuke was filled the air from the female portion of the audience. Everyone else was amused by this, and with all cameras focusing on Sasuke, no one noticed the irritated and furious glares both Sakura and Naruto were directing at the three pictures of Hinata lying on the table in front of them.

* * *

"Fucking bitch," Naruto snarled once the door to the famous 'Team Seven' dressing room closed. He made his way to one of the three vanities that was up against the right wall, and in the middle of the room. "She needs to learn to keep her legs closed, so that things like this won't happen!"

"Maybe you should put a leash on Hinata then," Sakura commented sarcastically as she went to the left furthest corner of the room. It was where another vanity was placed, along with curtains circling around to give privacy. She slipped past the curtains, making sure that it was shut close completely, and turned around to face the small pile of clothes placed on a chair. With a relieved smile, she began to strip.

"Oh shut it," the blonde responded, scratching the back of his head. He grunted in annoyance, however, when his fingers rubbed against his gelled locks. "Damn it!" he declared, and ran his hand over the spikes of his hair, "I fucking hate gelling my hair!"

"It's not that bad…" Sasuke sighed from the other side of the room. He stood in front of a third vanity, the one closest to the door. He was currently in the process of changing.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto said aloud as he began to strip off his jumpsuit, and then quickly went to grab the black and grey stripped dress shirt placed on the vanity before him, "Your hair looks like a chicken's ass! How do you like that?"

Sasuke frowned, turning around to face his co-worker. Already in white slacks, he was in the middle of buttoning up his light blue shirt. "That's mean…"

"He has a point, Sasuke," Sakura said when she pulled the curtains open. Out of her costume, she was now dressed in a strapless, dark green dress that hugged her body. She then proceeded to face her vanity's mirror, and after grabbing a long, black haired wig from the table, she gingerly began to hide her pink locks with it.

Sasuke decided to say nothing, but was still frowning as he finished getting dressed.

"Anyways, Naruto, if you're so pissed, nag to Hinata at the cast's dinner party tonight. I don't feel like listening to your incompetent nagging on the drive there," Sakura said aloud as she ran a hairbrush through her pseudo black hair.

"Fuck you, I can say whatever I want _whenever_ I want," he growled out.

Sakura's response came in the form of her middle finger flipping the blonde off, causing Naruto to begin to call her all sorts of name. The girl easily kept up, calling him a few names as well. Names that were definitely _not_ age appropriate. Inwardly, Sasuke winced at them, not liking the foul words that filled the air.

_My mother taught me better than that._

* * *

**_A/N: Cut! &that's a wrap for the first chapter! A bit slow for my taste, but the drama is really going to start in chapter two at the cast party~~ _**

**_Naruto: Hey! I would never call Hinata-chan a b-word!_**

**_Sasuke: Why the hell am I apologizing?_**

**_Sakura: ...I kind of like my character._**

**_Author: Awe! At least someone appreciates my creativity! Sakura, will you do the honors?  
_**

**_Sakura: Thank you for reading, please review! Until next time!_**


End file.
